everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Rhoslyn Flamevelt
Rhoslyn Flamevelt is the 19-year-old daughter of Tinkerbell, she recently went to Ever After High, however after getting her full powers, she was sent away. She was created by Clawdeen Ghoul. Character Personality Rhoslyn discovered her full powers at 16, which was fire, after killing her sister with her powers, Rhoslyn was sent to an asylum for 3 years, as she was there she developed them even more, she was released from there at 19 and has recently came back and has to resit all her lessons that she missed. Rhoslyn still is getting used to her powers, she sets everyone on fire, she doesn't mean to. After killing her sister, she was left is depression, and didn't know how to resolve the problem, she loved her sister dearly, her Mother had warned her about full powers. She has a very "I don't even give a fudging fudge" attitude. Appearance Rhoslyn has sark red hair, which is being held up by a black bow, she has a side fringe. She has all red eyes, she has yellow tinted skin, she has red lips, she wears an orange scarf and a maroon top, she also wears a brown waistecoat and a maroon skirt, she wears light red tights, she wears brown and black shoes with maroon designs on. She has light red and maroon wings. Relationships Family Rhoslyn is very annoyed with her family after they all threw her out after killing Taylor Roosevelt, her Mother hated her after killing her sister and doesn't believe that Rhoslyn did it by accident. Her brothers Darren, Cris, Glen and sisters Gwen, Maria and Lydia all hate her as well, they all want her to get out of their lives. Friends Rhoslyn has no friends anymore, however Natalie Field, Elora Maris, Nina Bella and Rickie Burbage have always welcomed her to sit with them, howeevr she declined as she doesn't want to hurt them. Rhoslyn is also shares a dorm wih no one, as she is very scared. She is very caring to people and tries to help them however they just walk away or scream and run away. Pets Rhoslyn used to take care of the woodland animals, hoping animal care would be her full power, however after setting the whole Enchanted Forest on fire, and killing all the animals, she isn't allowed back there, however a little bunny came out of the fire and hugged Rhoslyn and Rhoslyn took care of him and named him FireBall. Romance She absolutely has no interest in dating, and never will. Notes *Clawdeen Ghoul wanted Rhoslyn to be revamped. *Her name was Rhosalyna Roosevelt, however she changed it. Timeline *November, 2013: Rhoslyn is created and gets a page *November, 2013: Mandiga draws Rhoslyn *December, 2013: Rhoslyn's page is updated *January, 2014: Rhoslyn's page gets deleted *July, 2014: She gets traced ver and gets a revamp *August, 2014: Rhoslyn's promo pics get released *October, 2014: Rhoslyn's annoucement date is revealed *November, 2014: rhoslyn gets a new page and a new personality Category:Females Category:Rebels Rhoslyn Roosevelt Category:Clawdeen Ghoul's OC's